The present disclosure relates to a radio transmitting apparatus, a radio receiving apparatus, and a radio transmitting method.
In related art, a technique of wirelessly transmitting a plurality of divided data pieces obtained by dividing transmission data by using a plurality of frequencies has been disclosed (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-191073, Bluetooth Core Specification v 5.0).